The Final Blow
by seguha
Summary: What if Sakura was the one that had her family killed by Itachi? And what if Sasuke was in her position instead? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone… I'm here with another new story… I know... I'm on a roll right now….anewayz … here we go….oh, by the way, don't forget to check out my other new stories.. Eternal Conflict and Hero … thx_**

**Disclaimer: I want candy!!!!!!!!!!! I don't own Naruto!!!!!!!! Or anything else you think I don't!!!!!!!!!!! I want candy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Title: The Final Blow**

**Chapter 1:**

"_Run… Run…. Poor little girl….if you want to live, cling to life and run away…until you are truly strong enough to beat me…you're not even worth killing.…."_

"_Why did you do this?"_

"_To test my capacity."_

"_Your capacity…. YOU BASTARD!!!"_

_The girl proceeded to stand up and charge at the man. He was going to pay for what he did. What did she do to deserve this?_

"_Now don't be foolish, even try to make a move and I will cut you down."_

_Fear flashed through the girl's eyes and her body collapsed to the floor. Fresh tears were running down her face and her whole body shook._

"_That's better. Well its time for me to go. Farewell little girl."_

_The man eyes turned read and the girl looked up to them only to be mesmerized in his gaze._

"_Tsukiyomi. You will witness the death of your family for the next 72 hours."_

"_Please… no…"_

_The girl didn't even get to finish as her shrilling scream filled the air._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The genin flashed an irritated look at the men around her and looked back down on her desk. Stupid Fanboys! She let out a small growl and buried her head deeper into her arms. After a minute or so, she looked to her side to see another genin her age sitting next to her. He had golden blond hair, baby blue eyes, and whiskers.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan."

"Hn."

The girl then flashed him a dangerous glare and looked away. The boy just sheepishly smiled while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oi Naruto!"

Naruto looked around to see his childhood rival. His spiked hair was neatly in place and his blue-collared short and white shorts were completely ironed out.

"Oi Teme."

"Mind if I have a seat here?'

"Be my guest, but sit in the middle. I don't want to sit next to Sakura-chan. She's going to beat the crap out of me."

"Whatever."

When Sakura had heard Naruto's comment she sent him a deathly glare. If looks could kill, he would be dead right now. Seeing this, Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Alright people, take your seats. Today you will all be assigned into 3 man cells."

Everyone quieted down as they listened intently. Naruto was hoping that Sasuke and himself would be on the same team because they were rivals. Who else would he go up against? He had wanted Sakura as well but changed his mind. She was way too scary. She might kill him.

Sasuke himself was having similar thoughts. He wanted definitely needed his rival Naruto on his team to compete against and he also wanted Sakura. She would always ignore him and give him glares but he had a crush on her and liked her. He also knew that Naruto like her. Therefore, they were both rivals in battle and Sakura's love.

"Alright…. Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Haruno Sakura."

In the course of the placement, Naruto and Sasuke had both jumped up once yelling "Yes!" while the second time Naruto was yelling "No!" and Sasuke was yelling "Yes!" Sakura neither said nor did anything.

"Iruka-sensei! Why do I have to be on the same team with Sakura-Chan?"

"Because, I said so."

Naruto sighed in defeat and slumped down on his desk. She was so going to kill him. He was going to have to win her heart. He liked her anyway, even if she was scary.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**So… what do you think? Review and let me know… thx for reading…..**_

_**Seguha**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ah!!!!! I know I said I would only work on **__**A Ripple In Time**__** until I finished it, but I**_

_**just had to write this! Here are a few things to keep in mind as you read this story:**_

_**1) Sakura will not be weak. She will be strong. There will be many Sakura-centrics.**_

_**2) Sasuke is outgoing, but not as lovesick as Sakura is about Sasuke. He doesn't drool at her or follow her around. Neither does Naruto**_

_**3) This story will follow the original storyline but the events will happen my way to show each character to their full potential.**_

_**Now on with the story! Oh just a reminder… only 2 more chapters left for **__**A Ripple In Time**__**. An update for that story will be coming its way soon to a computer near you.**_

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto or anything else you don't think I own.**

**Title****: The Final Blow**

**Chapter 2**

So here they were, the last ones in the room waiting for their new sensei, who in fact, was already two hours late. Now Naruto, not a patient man by nature, naturally, began to yell and throw a tantrum like a 5 year old.

"Shut up Dobe!"

Sasuke, by now was irritated like hell. Yeah, the kid was his best friend, but he was just so annoying some times. He wondered how he ever put up with him for all these years. And what amazed him was that it didn't even faze Sakura at all. She just stood there leaning against the desk with her eyes closed and her arms crossed over her chest. But he had to admit, she was looking good. It wasn't just the waist-length pink hair, the green orbs, or the wide forehead, but her clothes itself. She wore black shorts that went down to her knees and wore a black tanktop with an unbuttoned blouse on top of it. Her hitai-ate was tied around her right arm and she wore the same ninja shoes as everyone else. Her kunai and shuriken pouches were in the right places and she wore metal-plated black fingerless gloves. Finally around her neck there was necklace with a thin crystal cherry blossom hanging from it. But instead of being red, it was blue instead.

"Oi Teme, stop staring at Sakura-chan, she's mine!"

"You wish Dobe!"

And thus the two shinobi began to argue again for the umpteenth time that day. Now even Sakura was getting irritated. Where the hell was their sensei anyway? The man sure took his time getting to them. Sakura then glanced over to the clock and sighed. Then she turned her gaze towards the two bickering boys and sighed again. Were they always this noisy? She was a woman of great patience but this was just getting ridiculous.

"Uresai Bakas!"

The two boys stopped fighting and just stared at all the girl. She had a dangerous look in her eyes and was scowling. The kunoichi then walked over to her teammates and smacked them on their heads, hard.

"Patience is a virtue Naruto!"

"Indeed it is."

All three genin turned around to the voice of their new arrival and just stared in awe.

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sorry but I got lost on the road life you see."

Sakura just "hmphned" and looked out the window. Kakashi just looked at the girl and smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. The sandaime sure gave him an interesting group. He then looked at the two boys with a quizzical look on his face.

"My first impression of you all, I hate you."

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Now Team 7 was sitting up in a balcony where they were having their first meeting. Kakashi was sitting on the ledge while the other three sat on the floor. The jounin looked out into the wilderness for a second and then directed his attention towards the genin.

"Alright, why don't we start by introducing ourselves? You will tell us about your likes, dislikes, dreams and goals, as well as your name. I'll go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I am a jounin and your sensei. My like and dislikes you really don't need to know. Nor do you need to know my dreams."

"All we learned was your name," said Sasuke.

Kakashi just gave him a bored look and then pointed at Naruto signaling that it was his turn.

"Go ahead kid."

"Well my name Naruto Uzumaki. I like Sakura-chan and ramen. I dislike the three minutes you have to wait to eat it. And my dream and goal is to become the next Hokage, believe it!"

Kakashi just smiled and pointed at Sasuke. Sasuke gave him a bored look this time.

"Your turn kid."

"The name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like Sakura and kicking the dobe's ass. I dislike fangirls. And my dream is not only to beat the dobe at everything he does, but also to fix up some broken bonds that have been left in my family."

"Alright Pinky, you're next."

"I am Haruno Sakura. Likes… don't have many. Dislike, Fanboys and you three. Dreams and goals… well more like an ambition… to kill the man who ripped my life apart."

After Sakura's little speech, a dread of silence filled the air. What could the girl have been through in her childhood to say the things she did? Kakashi stared at the girl in awe. He needed to know more about his team. They were unlike any he had before.

Shattering the silence, Kakashi stood up and let out a yawn. He had to go and do a little research before training in the morning.

"Alright, that's all for today. Remember to come to the training ground by the bridge early tomorrow morning at 8 am sharp. And don't eat breakfast or you'll throw it up."

And with that Kakashi was off in a puff of smoke. Sakura slowly followed suit and began to walk away. When she was offered to eat Ramen for dinner with the two shinobi, she refused and simply walked away.

The two boys sighed and shrugged their disappointment off and left for the ramen bar. They would just have to keep on trying. Eventually the girl would warm up to them.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_**So what do you think? Review and let me know!**_

_**Seguha**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys… its been a while huh.. but now I'm bored and have nothing to do.. so it's the perfect time to update!!!!!!!!! Thanks for all your reviews my loyal readers! Free hugs for you all!!!!**_

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto or anything else you don't think I own.**

**Title****: The Final Blow**

**Chapter 3**

Here there were once again, waiting for their sensei, who was late once again. And frankly, they didn't like this very much. They were starving, hungry, and hot. All three of them, even if Sakura wasn't showing it. And Naruto, being the loudmouth he was, kept on complaining and getting into verbal arguments with Sasuke. But eventually they both got tired and just sat down under the shades of the trees.

Two hours later, there was a "poof".

And standing before them was the famous copycat ninja himself. He had a wry smile on his face and was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!!!"

Glares--------

Kakashi just gave out a weak laugh while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry kids, but I just got lost on the road of life, you see."

"Save it!" Sakura said sharply. Then she stood up from her resting spot under the tree and walked out in front of him.

"So, what's our training today?"

"I'm glad you asked."

And on that cue, Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out two small bells.

"The objective of your training today is to get these two bells from me. You guys will have until noon and can use any techniques you like."

"But there are only two bells and there are three of us," stated Sasuke.

At this, the jounin just smiled and pointed to the three stumps in the corner of the field.

"The person who doesn't get a bell will be tied to a stump and will be given no lunch."

'So that's why he didn't want us to eat breakfast!' the three genin thought in unison.

"Oh and one more thing, that person will also be sent back to the academy!"

A look of shock and disbelief spread across all three of their faces.

"There's far too many of you, this is a test to see if you deserve to be a ninja. Good luck! Now take your places and wait for my cue to start."

And with that, Sasuke and Sakura disappeared to hide while Naruto remained on the field.

"I'm not going runaway and hide like some coward, believe it! I'm going to be Hokage someday!"

Kakashi, looking bored, pulled a small orange book of his pocket and began to read. Naruto, mad at the lack of respect his sensei had for him, charged at the man. To his surprise, Kakashi easily dodged his attack and countered him. And this continued as Kakashi showed him the fundamental of taijutsu with his thousand years of pain technique.

Next came Sasuke, poised and ready. They both started off with Taijutsu, which was easily countered. Then Sasuke used his fireball jutsu, but Kakashi easily dodged once again. Then he disappeared and reappeared under Sasuke, pulling him underground, leaving his head out only, showing him the fundamentals of ninjutsu.

'Two down and one to go. Now, where is she?'

Sakura, seeing that the jounin was looking for her, started running around the field quietly. She had a plan, but she needed Naruto and Sasuke. First she found Naruto. He was hanging upside down, his leg caught in rope on the tree. She just sighed and cut him down.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!"

"C'mon, we got to find Sasuke."

With that, the two off quietly. Soon they came across the Uchiha, who looked anything but happy to see them. Naruto looked surprised and Sakura was laughing at him.

"Shut up and get me out of here."

Sakura just nodded, and with Naruto's help, got him out. Then the three started moving quietly again, until they found a spot to have a discussion.

"Look you guys, you both tried and its not working. Obviously, none of us can defeat him on our own. We have to work together as a team. I think that's what he wants."

"Well, you were always the most analytical person in the class. We could give it a shot," said Sasuke.

Naruto nodded, signaling he was in. So the three formulated a plan together and waited for the perfect moment. When it was time, Sakura jumped out to the field, a few feet from Kakashi.

"I heard you were looking for me."

"Well, I got Naruto and Sasuke, but it seems as though they've escaped."

"Let me guess, the fundamentals of Genjutsu is next."

Kakashi just smiled and disappeared and reappeared in front of Sakura with a kick. She blocked it and gave him one of her own, which he blocked. The two continued fighting until Sakura landed a blow on him and found a log in his place.

"Kawarimi?"

But then the log disappeared and turned into a big flame and it began to spread around her.

"Genjutsu! But when did he…."

Sakura just growled and formed a sign with her hands.

"Kai!"

And before she could even react, Kakashi was behind her, with a kunai to her neck.

"I got you."

Sakura just closed her eyes and smiled.

"Naruto, Sasuke, now!"

This took Kakashi by surprise as Sasuke leaped in with his fireball jutsu and Naruto with hundreds of his clones. Kakashi escaped barely escaped the fireball, only to be met with the clones. He fought each and everyone of them off with his kunai. And he hit the real Naruto in the gut sending him flying into Sasuke. But Sakura appeared behind them to catch them, before they hit the trees. And to their dismay, the timer went off signaling time was up.

"So are we going----------"

"You all pass!"

"Huh!!!!!!!!!!"

"You may have not gotten the bells, but you guys understood that what I was looking for was teamwork and did just that. You guys almost got me. Congratulations."

Three of them let out a sigh and slumped on the ground exhausted. Each of them took a bento and began to eat. Once they finished they all got up and got ready to go home.

"Tomorrow, you three are officially ninjas, and will begin your first mission."

And on that note, they all left for home, eager for what lay ahead.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**So what did you guys think.. I know I left the part with Iruka and the sandaime out about how Kakashi never passed a single one of his students.. I didn't think it was necessary….…. anewayz… read and review peoplez.. until next time..**_

_**SEGUHA**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys …….. It's been a while hasn't it… but here is the next installment of this story… thx for all your reviews... I really appreciate them…..**_

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto. Besides I'm sure you all heard Dattebayo dropped Naruto and won't sub it anymore. Everybody is in panic because no one else knows any other group that subs Naruto Shippuden. Hopefully, they'll drop their stand and sub Naruto again like they did before.**

**Title****: The Final Blow**

**Chapter 3****:**

"The target has been spotted! I repeat the target has been spotted!"

"Hai, the teme and I are going in!"

"Copy that!"

Sakura heard the message and followed her teammates, with Kakashi trailing behind her. She looked around but saw no sight of the pink ribbon anywhere. Damn she hated missions like these! A moment later, she heard a crash and sped up. She stopped in the middle of the field to find a frazzled Naruto holding on to the targeted feline and Sasuke seething at the cat for scratching him.

"Alright Team, Mission Complete. Let's head back."

At the hokage's office, they returned the feline to its owner and collected their payment for the task. The women began to smother the cat as it screeched in agony. After the women left, Iruka directed their attention to the Sandaime. He was very relieved that they passed Kakashi's test, especially Naruto.

"Alright Team 7, we have another D-rank mission for you," said the Sandaime.

"No way Old Man! I'm tired of these stupid missions. Give us something exciting to do already. This is boring!"

"Naruto," yelled Iruka, "Control yourself! You're a genin and that means that you have to do D-ranks mission with your team. It's your duty."

"With all do respect, the idiot here actually has a point."

The sandaime and Iruka both looked up at the pink haired girl. She was the last person they would have thought to agree with Naruto. Sasuke was more likely to stand up for him.

"This team needs a challenge."

By now Naruto had tears in his eyes and gazed up at his beloved Sakura-chan. She had agreed with him! Naruto jumped up to hug her, but Sakura just bonked him on the head.

"Baka."

Iruka was about to retort back when the sandaime raised his hand. He looked at the genin for a few seconds and then pulled out a file.

"Very well Naruto. I have a c-rank mission here for you."

At this, Naruto jumped up in excitement. Finally, they were going to get some action. Sakura smiled at the boy's antics and just shook her head as she bonked him on the head again. Naruto jumped right back up and looked seriously at the Sandaime.

"Tell us about the mission old man!"

"Very well. Your job is to protect the client on his way back home to the land of waves. He is a bridge builder and has requested our help."

"You can count on me old man!"

"Where is our client anyway?" asked Sasuke.

The sandaime nodded and signaled at the door and a man walked into the room. He had gray hair, tan skin, wore glasses, and was drinking out of a beer bottle.

"His name is Tazuna. He is your client. Tazuna this is Team 7. They will be the ones escorting you."

Tazuna looked at them and then laughed.

"A bunch of snot-nosed brats are going to protect me. Especially the funny looking kid there."

Naruto became offended and yelled back at the old man and was going to charge at him until Kakashi held him back.

"Easy Naruto, he is our client. We can't beat him up just yet."

Naruto calmed down as Kakashi let him go and was muttering to himself.

"Sorry about that. My name is Kakashi and I am the leader of this team. We promise we will take good care of you."

* * *

Team 7 was now standing in front of the gates and was getting ready to leave for their mission. Kakashi arrived a few seconds later and set some ground rules for the mission.

"Sakura, stay with Tazuna at all times. Protect him with your life."

Sakura nodded in return.

"Sasuke, Naruto, you guys are to stay behind me at all times and be ready to take on any opponents that comes our way."

"Hai!"

And with that, Team 7 walked through the gates and into the forest on their way to the Lands of waves. For a while, everything was quiet as they strolled through the forest. But then they heard a rustling in the bushes and Naruto leapt in to see what it was. He came out a second later with a bunny in his hand.

'A snow bunny, but why is its fur brown. It should be white this time of the year.'

Naruto let the bunny go and they kept on walking until Kakashi spotted a water puddle on the side of the road.

'Water … it hasn't rained in days... something's wrong here...'

Before Kakashi could turn around to warn his team, he was grabbed by a couple of chains and torn before his team's eyes. Then the intruders jumped before them. One of them looked at Naruto and said that it was his turn to die. Naruto froze on the spot, but Sasuke jumped into action and attacked the nin, effectively knocking him out. Another charged at Sakura and she attacked as well. The nin knocked her back and almost got to Tazuna, but Sasuke got him out of the way as Sakura finished him off. A moment later, Kakashi appeared before them.

"Kakashi, but how?"

Kakashi just pointed to his right and Sasuke saw that there were two logs in his place.

"Good job protecting Tazuna, Sasuke, Sakura."

Then Kakashi then turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, you on the other hand need to get use to real life combat. You need practice."

Naruto just sighed at looked at his teammates as thoughts ran through his head. Sakura and Sasuke had fought really well and he just froze. So he vowed to never let it happen again and he sliced his hand. After much fuss and medical aid, the team continued on the road. But thoughts ran through Kakashi's head as they continued. He wasn't so sure that this was some ordinary mission anymore.

* * *

_**So what do you think? Don't forget to review and tell me... oh... and I also have a favor to ask you… I want to review the sequence of events with you in the Zabuza arc… so here it goes... please tell me if something is wrong….. **_

…_**.. they keep on walking and Zabuza attacks them because Gatou is furious at him…. Sasuke get's scared because of the strong presence he feels and Kakashi tells him that he will protect him with his life…. They fight... Kakashi gets trapped in the bubble... he tells team 7 to run away with Tazuna... they refuse and fight Zabuza... Kakashi gets free… he fights Zabuza, Haku pretends to kill him and take him away….then Kakashi faints from chakra use …. He talks with Tazuna back at the house about this not being an ordinary mission... Tazuna explains... Kakashi wakes up and tells them that Zabuza is alive... they do the tree training… then they fight Zabuza at the bridge…**_

…_**. I think that's it... tell me if I'm wrong or if I forgot something and don't forget to review… **_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Seguha**_


End file.
